


「Those Wild and Beautiful Times; 日落花樣年華」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Leather Jacket on Sakusa, M/M, Sakusa In Leather Jacket, Sakusa Wearing A Leather Jacket On A Motorcycle, Sakusa Wearing A Leather Jacket On A Motorcycle (?) With You And Riding Into The Sunset, That's The Whole Fic :'), leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: Leather jacket, Sakusa, sunset ride with reader, I’m not sure what else to say.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	「Those Wild and Beautiful Times; 日落花樣年華」

**Author's Note:**

> **song rec:** [sunset avenue - liang bo.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DoJhDAtRf6K4&t=Njk2NzE2ZDY2NDEyZTYzZDc2NTA4MDQ5NTdkNjQ0NzE4OGIxMjZkZSxiMTVmMzM3NmNmNTczYWRiNTlhOGYwMmYwZTMzY2Y0NTBiZWFlYzM0)

_“Kiyoomi, have you ever chased a sunset?”_

_“No, why would I do that?”_

_“I don’t know. Doesn’t it look fun?”_

_There was a pause._

_“Try it out with me?”_

Arms wrapped around your lover’s broad, sturdy back, you set your sights on the horizon to your right. The liquid gold of the Izu peninsula beckons at you. It is a sunset that leaves you awestruck, one that you wish would never end. But once Sakusa makes a sharp turn, away from the setting sun, you are met with a new, nostalgic wilderness that breathes the air back into your lungs. 

People always chase after the golden egg setting in the west. But for a fleeting moment, at some unsuspected turning point in your life — perhaps when the smooth leather of his jacket and the saltiness of the breeze overwhelm any predispositions — the horizon on the east becomes just as inviting. Softer, less vivid in complexion, and with a more mature flush than its western counterpart, the back of a sunset comes to bear a little melancholy and realization. Yet, this is the flavour that becomes craved and savoured just as sweetly as those gorgeous sunsets you chase in your youths. 

With the way that the muscles underneath your arms draw in ever so slightly, you know that he feels the same. 

This is the prime of your lives. This is spontaneous, wild, free. And even for Sakusa, notoriously risk averse and consistently prepared, there is abandon yet to be found on the plains of Izu, on a rented motorbike with you at his back. He did teach you how to ride one in the city after all. 

“Thank you for agreeing to all this, Kiyoomi,” you laugh softly as you tighten your hold, overcome with the need to profess all the adoration and gratitude for his extraordinary indulgence in your whims. 

His muscles relax, and you know your message has been well received. 

It is not often that Sakusa left home for personal purposes. You had to meticulously plan and propose this week-long vacation months in advance. It had taken the reminder of an unfinished anniversary trip and a lot of reassurance of the most sanitary accommodation to get him here. But tonight, with caution in the wind and wilderness in your hearts, you feel almost euphoric. Your arms squeeze around him as the two of you coast down Izu’s skyline. 

“It’ll be dark soon, Y/n.”

Ahead of you, the moon becomes more luminous than any gold. You are no longer chasing the daylight tail ends but rather the shadow of a midnight sun. Time is slipping faster and faster than either of you can keep up. 

“Why are you so worried about the night?” You grinned. “Stay with me and enjoy this, Kiyoomi. See this through.”

Perhaps spurred on by your taunt or by the surreality of the moment — his lover pressed against him, well-worn leather wrapped around him, east and west united for this exact moment — Sakusa feels that, maybe, just this once, he can give you what you deserve all along.

“We’ll get back when we get back,” you smile into him, gripping tighter than ever before. 

This time, Sakusa is spontaneous.

“That sounds good.”

And so he presses on, into the dusk, into the sea. He has no responsibilities in the southern twilight, no worries of press or cameras nor care for optics. Not with the familiar mechanics working beneath his feet, not with your body pressing so tenderly and rapturously into his being.

Even after all this time, love rises up. A love so new, so full, so wild that it overwhelms him completely. For the first time ever, Sakusa can only continue forward with this newfound love, and let your all and his all consume him whole, consuming even the setting sun. 

So he presses on into the darkness of the unknown, in expectation, in exhilaration. With the night to pursue and the sun to escape, the two of you become wayward children, unwilling to go home. 

Maybe it’s only later in life that you’ll realize, in that moment, the exhilaration you feel is merely a product of a yesterday and a tomorrow meeting in a twilight zone. Maybe it’s only later that you’ll realize, it’s not the extravagance nor boldness of the liquid gold that you seek nor is it the weekend getaways that leave you enamoured. It is these overlooked reflections of setting suns, these surrendered nights of leather rides and boundless seas where he gives for what you gave. These are the memories that will leave you wanting, wishing, believing till the ends of time that all these moments of love, of joy, of utter adoration will go on for sempiternity, beyond the limits of any setting sun. Later in life, when all is said and done and you are forever his and he is eternally yours, you’ll realize that these are the moments in which you truly fall in love. 

“This is our world now, Kiyoomi,” you will say to him with the same exhilaration and abandon. “No one else’s but yours and mine.”

And for now, as always, the two of you beat on. You will beat on until the sunsets and moonrises in this world end. After all, this kind of youth will never come again.

**Bonus (only read this if you want cold humour that ruins the main piece):**

“Fine, go grab our jackets.”

At your excitement, Sakusa added on hurriedly. 

“Y/n. We’re not renting the baby blue Vespa.”

But of course, he has already decided to give for what you gave.


End file.
